


La grande aventure de Boba et Luke

by MadLulu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Gen, Piracy, Slavery (mentionned), Voyage dans l'espace, aventure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLulu/pseuds/MadLulu
Summary: Où Boba pensait passer un mois tranquille à faire le chasseur de prime mais Luke avait une autre idée et un plan différent.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Luke Skywalker, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi (background relationship)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Ne jamais sous-estimer le potentiel d'un Skywalker pour vous attirer des ennuis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunflowers_wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowers_wonderland/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Boba and Luke's grand adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333972) by [MadLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLulu/pseuds/MadLulu)
  * Inspired by [At the start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642354) by [MadLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLulu/pseuds/MadLulu). 

> Ceci est ma première fic en français sur ao3 et elle est basé sur un UA que j'ai créé avec Gondolin. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu les autres parties pour comprendre celle-ci normalement. C'est un UA où Obi-Wan n'a pas pu confier Luke à son oncle et sa tante et où il a croisé la route de Jango et Boba parce que oui Jango a survécu et personne ne me dira le contraire nah. Bref ils se sont installés sur l'ancienne ferme des Fett sur Concord Dawn parce que l'adoption c'est le meilleur truc.  
Merci beaucoup à Starry_magpie qui m'a donné un pied au cul pour que je l'écrive. J'espère que ça te plaira doudou je remplis un peu le fandom fr grâce à toi !  
Beta par Gondolin et Red_Sheep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Boba voulait juste enfin partir pour sa première mission solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a des phrases en mandalorien dans cette fic donc vous pouvez trouver les traduction dans les notes de fin ! Si vous voyez des fautes de frappes ou de conjugaison c'est normal ce chapitre n'est pas béta xD

« Pa ?! »

Où est passé son foutu casque ?!

« Pa ! »

Non, pas avec le reste de son beskar’gam. Evidemment. Ce serait trop simple.

« PA ! » Il hurle.  
« Pour la dernière fois, pas de hurlement dans la maison ! »

Il fronce les sourcils, entre dans le salon. Obi-Wan est là, un sourire doux mais sérieux aux lèvres, en train de lui tendre son buy’ce. Il jure et avance vers lui pour lui prendre des mains.

« Merci Pa, » il marmonne. « D’solé, le trouvais plus. »  
« Ce n’est pas grave, Boba. Je l’ai trouvé dans la chambre de Luke. Je prendrais ça comme un signe, si j’étais toi. »  
« Je sais qu’il ne veut pas que je parte. Mais Pa ! C’est ma première chasse en solo ! Ça pourrait être dangereux. Je peux pas le prendre avec moi. »  
« Je ne suis pas celui que tu dois convaincre ici, ad’ika. »

Il sourit et Boba lui renvoie un autre sourire. Il a seize ans maintenant, il est assez vieux pour commencer à chasser des têtes par lui-même. Son vod’ika n’a pas l’air de le comprendre complètement. Mais en même temps, il a trois ans, ce n’est pas surprenant. Il ne se rappelle pas vraiment comment il était à cet âge mais Buir dit qu’il voulait l’accompagner aussi à l’époque. Boba soupire doucement et cale son casque sous son bras.

« Tu sais où il est ? »

Obi-Wan secoue la tête en négation, les yeux plein de malice.

« Il n’était pas dans sa chambre. Mais peut-être que Jango en saura plus. Tu dois encore lui dire au revoir, de toute façon, non ? »

Il roule des yeux.

« Pa… » Il gémit presque. « J’ai seize ans, je vais pas non plus vous faire des bisous quand je pars. »

Son père adoptif émet un petit rire amusé et profite que ses mains soient occupées pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Boba se dégage en faisant la moue. Il n’est pas vraiment agacé, juste… Les gestes d’affections le gênent.

« Soit prudent. Que la Force soit avec toi. »

Il retient un nouveau roulement d’yeux à la formule rituelle. Pas que ça le dérange vraiment. Enfin un peu mais c’est plus qu’il ne se sent toujours pas à l’aise avec le passif de Jetii de Ben. Il n’en parle presque jamais. Parfois, il a des réflexes étranges ou bien il le regarde et son regard devient triste. Ça arrive souvent avec Luke aussi. Buir dit qu’il vaut mieux attendre que ça passe dans ces moments-là. La guerre a été dure pour tout le monde et Ben a encore du chemin à faire avant de s’en remettre. Boba est toujours content de pouvoir le distraire avec ses histoires d’entraînement ou en lui mettant Luke dans les pattes. Son vod’ika si solaire a toujours un don pour faire sourire Ben quand il se perd dans ses souvenirs.

Il termine de rassembler ses affaires et de faire son bagage. Armure, premiers soins, munitions, communicateur et rations. Il n’a surement pas pensé à tout mais l’essentiel est là, ça devrait suffire. Il entend toquer à la porte de l’atelier qu’il a laissé ouverte et lève les yeux.

« Buir ! »  
« Tu ne me dis pas au revoir, Boba ? » Jango le taquine.  
« Je préparais mes affaires, » il rétorque. « Tu as vu Luke ? »  
« Pas depuis ce matin. Il doit se cacher quelque part. »

Boba roule des yeux, soupire doucement. Il n’a pas vraiment le temps de jouer à cache-cache. Il boucle son sac et le jette sur son épaule. Jango sourit et vient lui serrer le bras en salut mando.

« Re'turcye mhi, adi’ka . Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas. »

Il sourit en coin et acquiesce. Son père a l’air tellement fier de lui. Il a envie de prouver qu’il a raison.

« Je ferai honneur à ton nom, Buir. »  
« Je n’en doute pas. Maintenant, va dire au revoir à ton vod. Il ne peut pas être bien loin. »

Le soupire qui menace de s’échapper termine dans un souffle d’air. Jango lui renvoie un petit sourire complice avant de sortir, le laissant seul avec son sac. Retrouver son frère… Bien sûr… Comment retrouver un enfant de trois ans qui boude, connait tous les recoins de l’immense ferme Fett et peut compter sur ses dons naturels pour rester caché ? Même Ben a du mal à le traquer quand il boude. Quelque chose à voir avec la Force, apparemment. Boba n’y comprend pas grand-chose.

Au final, pas moyen de mettre la main sur Luke. Il a dû se cacher dans les champs et Boba devrait déjà être parti. Tant pis pour lui, il lui laissera un message pour le communicateur de la maison une fois qu’il sera dans l’Hyperespace.

* * * *

Le petit vaisseau que Jango l’a aidé à acquérir l’an passé est confortable. C’est un chasseur Gauntlet modifié au point d’être presque méconnaissable. Pas un modèle récent non plus mais performant et auto-suffisant pour une personne. Il ne reste que la partie centrale d’origine et les ailes ont été totalement remplacées. Du coup, il est moins maniable que le modèle original mais Boba maitrise bien son pilotage et la sortie de l’atmosphère de Concord Dawn est une formalité. Boba prend une minute pour admirer les lumières de l’Hyperespace une fois le Me’sen en route pour Takodana.

Il en a pour plusieurs jours de trajets et au moins deux sauts intermédiaires. Autant se mettre confortable. Il commence par ranger ses affaires dans les placards fixés de la petite cabine. Le petit vaisseau est un transport léger avec assez de place pour stocker quelques caisses et éventuellement un corps. L’avantage, c’est qu’il est tranquille. Il peut mettre ses pieds sur le tableau de bord et regarder des films pour la durée entière du voyage, Ben n’est pas là pour rouler des yeux devant son hygiène de vie. La liberté a du bon aussi.

Le temps de s’installer et de taper un message pour Luke, il peut se mettre devant un épisode de son feuilleton corellien. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qui allait arriver à l’enquêteur. Dans le dernier épisode, il s’était retrouvé coincé dans un entrepôt avec un gundark de garde. Il va surement survivre mais le comment est toujours intéressant. Finalement il parvient à s’en débarrasser en laissant tomber une énorme caisse pleine de statues de contrebandes sur la bête. Malin. Ça pourrait servir comme méthode, il faudra qu’il s’en souvienne au cas où il se retrouve coincé avec un spécimen.

Le bruit soudain qui vient de derrière lui, dans la baie de stockage, le fait sauter sur ses pieds en dégainant son blaster. Il a probablement juste mal fixé une caisse. Il reprend sa prise sur l’arme et se dirige jusqu’à la baie silencieusement.

Ce sont seulement des années de discipline et d’entraînement qui l’empêchent de tirer sur Luke quand il surgit en sautant du haut d’une caisse pour le tacler au sol avec la force d’un enfant surexcité.

« Boba ! Je t’ai eu vod ! »

Le jeune mandalorien se laisse retomber sur le sol, étalé en étoile de mer, son blaster oublié. Le grognement frustré qui sort de sa gorge est loin d’être feint.

« Luke. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es ici, espèce de- or’dinii ?! Tu devrais être à- à la maison ! Pas dans- Oh, Vercopa Kot ti ner. Buir va me tuer. »

Luke, un peu surpris de la réaction de son grand frère, se redresse, assis à califourchon sur le bassin de Boba. Son expression d’innocence contrite ne trompe plus personne depuis longtemps à la maison mais Boba est souvent plus gentil s’il sourit. Il sait bien qu’il n’a pas le droit de monter sur les vaisseaux tout seul mais il s’est dit que Boba n’allait pas partir sans lui dire au revoir.

« Tu ne m’aimes plus ? » Luke demande d’une petite voix.  
« Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum , vod’ika, ratiin. Mais tu sais que c’est dangereux. Tu es encore trop petit pour venir avec moi. »

Luke gonfle les joues et commence à rougir, ses yeux se mettent à briller. Boba grimace devant les signes avant-coureur d’un des caprices dont Luke a le secret.

« C’est pas vrai ! Tu essayes de partir de la maison ! Tu me laisses tout seul, » il se met à renifler.

Un peu catastrophé, Boba se redresse pour prendre le petit blond dans ses bras. Il le câline en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes pendant quelques minutes pour qu’il se calme. Avec un gros reniflement final, Luke relève les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne pars pas pour toujours, vod’ika, » il tente de le rassurer. « C’est seulement pour travailler. Je reviendrai à la ferme quand j’aurai terminé. »

Il acquiesce lentement et renifle encore avant de se pendre à son cou pour un nouveau câlin. Boba sourit un peu et lui frotte le dos. Le voilà bien. Il va devoir arrêter le vaisseau et faire demi-tour pour raccompagner Luke sur Concord Dawn. Heureusement qu’il n’avait pas de rendez-vous planifié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beskar’gam : armure litt. peau de fer  
Buy’ce : casque  
Ad/adi’ka : jeune homme/fils  
Jetii : Jedi  
Vod/vod'ika : frère/petit frère  
Buir : Père/Papa ici mais est en fait un terme agenre utilisé pour n'importe quel parent ou gardien  
Re'turcye mhi : Au revoir (formel)  
or’dinii : idiot, crétin  
Vercopa Kot ti ner : Que la Force soit avec moi  
Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum , vod’ika, ratiin : Je t'aime, petit frère, toujours.


	2. Y a des jours où on se dit qu'il vaut mieux rester couché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où les pirates c'est quitte ou double.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est un deuxième chapitre eh oui. Pas vraiment béta mais si vous voyez des choses bizarres n'hésitez pas à le signaler. Traduction du Mando'a en fin de chapitre.

Enfin, Luke est dans la couchette, en train de dormir. Il a cru qu’il n’allait jamais réussir à le mettre au lit. Heureusement que son premier saut dans l’Hyperespace ne prenait que quelques heures. Il n’aura pas trop perdu de temps. Il a essayé d’appeler à la ferme mais Jango et Ben devaient être sortis dans les champs ou autre part, personne n’a répondu. Il a dû laisser un message en espérant qu’ils n’ont pas paniqué à la disparition de son passager clandestin.

Il soupire lourdement et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Vraiment, il y a des jours où il se demande ce qu’il a fait pour mériter une famille pareille. Puis il se rappelle qu’il est pire par moments et que c’est un peu sa faute. Il bidouille sa console de vol un instant. Encore une heure avant la fin de son saut. Il peut bien faire une petite sieste aussi. De toute façon, si Luke se réveille il l’entendra. Il est encore calé sur le cycle de la ferme et là-bas il fait déjà nuit depuis un petit moment. Juste une sieste jusqu’à la fin du saut.

* * * *

L’alarme de proximité à l’approche de la sortie de l’Hyperespace le réveille en sursaut et il saute presque sur ses contrôles pour sortir le Me’sen de l’Hyperespace. Il est accueilli par un croiseur assez imposant, pas un star-destroyer mais le genre de vaisseau assez gros pour être manipulé par un équipage conséquent. Boba fronce les sourcils. Son point de sortie n’est pas un carrefour vraiment commun mais la plupart des vaisseaux qui viennent du secteur Mandalorien s’arrêtent ici pour prendre l’Hydian Way.

Son communicateur sonne et il grimace. Pas bon.

« Me’sen, ici le Rancor Volant, préparez-vous à être abordé. Si vous faites mine de fuir, nous avons des canons pointés droits sur vous. »

Boba jure entre ses dents, manipulant ses boucliers tout en essayant de reprogrammer un nouveau saut dans l’Hyperespace. Il ne remarque même pas le flot quasi constant d’injures en basique et mando’a qu’il laisse échapper jusqu’à ce qu’une petite main tire sur sa manche.

« Boba, Pa dit que c’est des vilains mots. »

Boba grimace. Luke. Il va pas pouvoir-

« Me’sen, il vous reste trente secondes et nous faisons feu. »  
« Har’chaak ! Luke, vod’ika, écoute-moi très attentivement. Il faut que tu te caches. Mets-toi dans la baie de stockage comme tout à l’heure quand tu t’es infiltré sur mon vaisseau. C’est très important. Tu ne fais aucun bruit et tu ne bouges pas à moins que je vienne te chercher. »

Luke acquiesce lentement et serre sa manche un peu plus fort.

« Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Luke s’inquiète sans lâcher sa manche.  
« Je vais m’occuper de ces pirates. Surtout, tu ne dois pas bouger si ce n’est pas moi. Je dirai le nom du vaisseau de Buir pour que tu sois sûr. »

Il défait doucement la main de son petit frère avant de le pousser vers la baie. Il souffle doucement et rouvre la communication.

« Ne tirez pas Rancor Volant. Je me rends. »

Il serre les dents et abaisse ses boucliers. Il va les laisser l’aborder et après… Eh bien il ferait mieux de trouver une idée de génie où toute cette histoire va mal se finir. Respirer à fond, autoriser le foutu croiseur à se verrouiller sur sa rampe, mettre son buy’ce.

Les pirates qui se déversent dans son petit vaisseau ressorte à moitié en réalisant à quel point l’espace est serré. Un Twi’lek aux lekkus tatoués va inspecter le cargo et Boba prie intérieurement qu’il ne trouve pas Luke. Un Devaronien lui passe des menottes et il grimace alors qu’il se fait trainer sur le pont du croiseur. Rancor Volant. Pff, encore un capitaine avec un égo plus gros que son vaisseau. Oui, vu les vêtements du pirate qui l’attend avec les bras croisés – ostentatoire – il voit très bien d’où vient le nom.

« Oh ho, mais c’est une belle prise, dites-moi. Un mando et une belle armure complète. Eh bien, mon grand, tu t’es perdu ? Je suis Davkar, capitaine de ce vaisseau. J’espère que tu ne verras pas d’inconvénient à ce que nous te dépouillons avant de te laisser partir. »

Boba se fait presque arracher son casque et le fusille du regard. Il ne connait pas celui-là mais son visage à lui n’est pas inconnu dans la galaxie. Les membres de l’équipage ont des réactions variées allant de la surprise au dégout.

« Un clone… Encore que… Tu as l’air bien jeune pour un clone. Ceux qui sont encore vivants commencent à approcher la trentaine. »

Boba lui répond en crachant à ses pieds.

« Ni Boba Fett, ge'hutuun . Souviens t’en quand je te mettrai mon blaster entre les yeux. »  
« Pas tout de suite, mon grand. Ce serait dommage de se quitter si tôt. »

Le pirate lui fait un sourire presque doux mais la lueur cruelle dans ses yeux ne trompe pas. Boba a entendu plusieurs fois son père parler des esclavagistes qui l'ont emprisonné pendant plusieurs années. Il ne se laissera pas faire, Luke dépend de lui.

Il fusille le capitaine du regard qui semble hésiter un instant avant d'ordonner qu'on le fouille. On lui prend ses blasters, mais pas ses gantelets. Tant pis pour eux. Il a seulement besoin d'une occasion pour retourner sur le Me’sen et faire un saut inverse vers Concord Dawn.

Les pirates l'enferment dans une cellule du croiseur. Deux autres personnes dans les cellules en face et à côté de lui. Une Twi'lek qui semble apathique, affalée contre un mur, et un Weequay qui le dévisage d'un air curieux. Les pirates lui ont laissé son armure et lui ont enlevé les menottes en le poussant dans la cellule fermée par un champ de force. Encore tant pis pour eux, ça lui facilitera la tâche s’il n’a pas à chercher son beskar’gam partout.

Le Weequay en face de lui incline la tête dans une question silencieuse et pointe son torse, ou son armure allez savoir.

« Tu as l'air dans une mauvaise posture l'ami, » il constate. « On peut surement s'aider. »  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Ohnaka. Surtout vu le genre d'aide que tu as tendance à fournir. »  
« Oh, mais tu connais le nom d'Hondo ! Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà croisés, mon ami. »  
« Pas besoin. Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a à savoir sur toi. On ne peut pas faire confiance à un pirate. »  
« Tu me blesses mon ami. Et qui donc t'as parlé de Hondo d'une façon si grossière ? Je suis un homme d'affaire respectable ! »

Boba retient à grand peine un éclat de rire et hausse un sourcil sardonique. Ben lui a déjà parlé d'Hondo Ohnaka. Buir aussi d'ailleurs. C'est un pirate sans scrupule avec peu de principes autre que l'argent. Et pas quelqu'un de fiable, ça c'est sûr. Mais Buir dit qu’il est quand même un bon ami quand il ne s’agit pas de crédits. Et Ben a aussi dit qu’il l’avait aidé une fois ou deux pendant la guerre…

« Pas intéressé, » il répond quand même. « Je préfère encore m'évader tout seul que compter sur quelqu'un qui me poignardera dans le dos à la première occasion. »

Hondo roule des yeux devant la méfiance du jeune Mandalorien. En voilà un qui a eu de mauvais échos de ses exploits. Il n'est pourtant pas si pire Hondo ! Il respecte ses adversaires et ses alliés. Enfin presque. Les crédits c'est important quand même.

« Pourquoi une telle méfiance, mon ami ? On ne s'est jamais croisé, tu devrais prendre le temps de me connaître avant de juger de ma confiance. »

Boba laisse échapper un reniflement amusé.

« Je ne connais même pas ton nom, mon ami. Bien que ta figure me soit familière. »  
« Je suis Boba Fett, di'kut. »  
« Oh ! Tu es le fils de Jango ! Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Le pirate s'incline depuis sa cellule avec un moulinet qui découvre sa tête. Boba roule des yeux. Il se sent un peu nu sans son casque. Rien à faire. Et les manières exagérées du Weequay ne lui inspire vraiment pas confiance. Il s'assoit sur le banc de se cellule et enfouis sa tête dans ses mains. Comment sortir de là ? Il ne peut pas laisser Luke tout seul. Les pirates vont surement le trouver vite ou pire piller le vaisseau avant de le larguer sans carburant dans l'espace.

Un tintement métallique lui fait relever la tête et il aperçoit Hondo en train de caresser le poitrail d'un singe lézard Kowakien. Un singe lézard qui lui tend un trousseau de clés magnétiques. Hondo remarque son regard et lui fait un grand sourire satisfait avant de balancer les clés sur leur anneau dans sa direction, tentateur.

« Toujours sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de mon aide ? »

Boba grince des dents et le fusille du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? »

Foutu pirate. Le sourire d'Hondo s'élargit.

« Oh, pas grand-chose. Tu dois avoir un vaisseau encore à bord, non ? Un simple passage vers une planète précise serait appréciable. »  
« Je n'ai pas du carburant à l'infini. »  
« Non, mais tu allais surement quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu me déposes à Takodana... » Il ouvre sa cellule et la referme en haussant un sourcil. « Je pourrais peut-être te laisser sortir. Hondo a toujours besoin de serviteurs compétents. Mais après tout, je pourrais aussi simplement prendre ton vaisseau et partir avec. »

Nouveau grincement de dents. Maudit pirate.

« Si je t'emmène à Takodana en te protégeant jusque là-bas, tu me laisses sortir et je te laisse une petite partie de mon cargo. »

Pas que ça lui fasse plaisir de perdre les crédits mais il peut se passer de ses réserves de matériel médical. Hondo semble hésiter un instant avant de faire un grand sourire qui découvre ses dents.

« Deal ! » Il s'exclame avant d'ouvrir sa cellule.

Boba regrettera son buy'ce mais il pourra toujours en reforger un. Il vaut mieux ne pas avoir de casque et rester en vie. Pour le moment, il se sent bien plus nu sans blaster que sans casque. Il suit Hondo silencieusement vers la baie d'amarrage. Ils manquent de se faire reprendre par un groupe qui passe dans les couloirs et Boba se retrouve plaqué par le Weequay contre un mur.

Plus tout avance, plus il espère qu'il pourra balancer le pirate par le sas à la première occasion. Atteindre le Me’sen est un parcours du combattant mais ils y arrivent. Boba verrouille la rampe avant de rallumer le vaisseau pour commencer à calculer le saut dans l'Hyperespace. Trop lent, trop lent, il a besoin de- Oui ! Là ! Le vaisseau décolle et les canons défoncent le sas du croiseur. Il prend à peine le temps de finir de programmer le navigateur qu'ils sont vers l'Hyperespace en direction de… Il n'a même pas regardé. Il espère vraiment qu'ils ne vont pas se retrouver en Espace Sauvage ou attirés par une étoile.

Un long soupire lui échappe et il s'affale sur sa place. Saufs mais pour combien de temps ? Et avec un pirate à bord, en plus de son foutu animal. Sans aucun cargo non plus puisque les hommes de Davkar lui ont tout pris. Har'chaak ! Buir va vraiment le tuer cette fois. Maintenant il faut qu'il retrouv- Un grand bruit sourd le fait sursauter. Luke.

Il se précipite vers la baie de stockage pour apercevoir Ohnaka, étalé par terre et les mains levées dans un geste défensif avec Luke assis sur son torse, pointant le blaster de réserve de Boba vers son front. Il étire un sourire amusé.

« Luke. Tirer sur un allié est impoli, vod’ika, » il commente comme s’il parlait de la météo.  
« Il a essayé en premier ! Buir dit toujours qu’il faut pas attendre de s’être fait taper pour rendre les coups. »

Le regard vexé d’Hondo est hilarant et lui tire un sourire carnassier.

« Non, voyons. Je vérifiais seulement si le vaisseau était sûr, » se justifie le pirate. « Je ne voulais pas risquer d’emmener un passager clandestin. J’admire ta dextérité mon jeune ami, mais peut-être pourrais-tu me laisser me relever ? »

Luke se tourne vers son frère adoptif dans une question silencieuse sans bouger le blaster. Boba acquiesce et il se lève, non sans mettre un coup de genou plus ou moins volontaire dans le ventre d’Hondo, alors qu’il se rue dans les jambes du jeune chasseur de prime qui le prend dans ses bras.

« T’as rien ? » Il demande d’un air inquiet. « J’ai cru ils allaient te… »

Boba secoue la tête doucement et soulève Luke dans ses bras pour un câlin plus que bienvenu. Il a vraiment eu très peur pour son petit frère. Sous le soulagement et le relâchement de la tension, le petit se met à pleurer contre son cou, mouillant le col de sa sous-armure. Boba grimace un peu mais passe sa main dans les cheveux de Luke pour le réconforter. C'était une journée vraiment très chargée en émotions.

Hondo se relève à côté et se gratte le crâne en soulevant son chapeau. Boba lui lance un regard noir, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il murmure des paroles rassurantes en continuant de cajoler Luke jusqu'à qu'il tombe d'épuisement dans ses bras. Il soupire avant d'aller le coucher dans la cabine. Encore une journée normale pour les Fett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har'chaak : bordel !  
Vod'ika : petit frère  
Buir : papa/père  
Buy'ce : casque  
Ni Boba Fett, ge'hutuun : Je suis Boba Fett, scélérat/criminel (terme utilisé pour qqun indigne de respect)  
Beskar'gam : Armure  
Di'kut : idiot litt. quelqu'un qui a oublié de mettre son pantalon


	3. Les pirates sont définitivement les pires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Hondo a des arguments quand même très convaincants.

Le saut de Boba, programmé à la va-vite, doit les amener du côté de Corellia. L'apprenti chasseur de prime grimace un peu. Ça va les rapprocher de Takodana au final. Peut-être que le pirate qui s'est bien installé dans la baie de stockage acceptera qu'il le laisse ici ? C'est un maigre espoir mais il peut bien tenter.

« Surement pas ! » Rétorque le Weequay. « Tu sais combien de Correliens aimeraient bien avoir ma tête ? »  
« Beaucoup, je suppose ? »

Boba n'est clairement pas impressionné. Ce n'est pas son problème de toute façon.

« Exactement ! Ces gars-là sont sans merci. Je tiens à ma vie. Et puis nous sommes déjà sur la bonne route, qu'est-ce qu'un petit saut de plus va changer ? »

Boba lui montre ses dents dans un feulement agacé.

« Je ne vais surement pas prendre le risque d'emmener un enfant de trois ans sur un repaire de pirate. Je ramène mon frère à la maison et ensuite tu pourras aller au Palais de Maz. »

Le regard d'Hondo se fait plus sérieux, plus froid et il se redresse un peu, une main posée nonchalamment sur le blaster à sa ceinture.

« Je pense qu'un guerrier comme toi peut très bien protéger un enfant. Nous avons un accord, chasseur de prime, tu ferais mieux de le respecter. »

Boba lui lance un regard noir, plissant les yeux.

« Tu me menaces Ohnaka ? Tu as l'air de ne pas bien savoir à qui tu p- »

Il se retrouve coupé dans sa phrase par une fusée blonde qui fonce dans leurs jambes. Luke a l'air surexcité et ne remarque pas du tout la confrontation entre les deux adultes.

« Boba, Boba ! Pa et Buir ont laissé un message ! Viens ! »

Boba pâlit et se laisse entraîner vers la console de communication du cockpit. Il ne peut pas laisser Ohnaka voir ou entendre ça. Il connait les voix de Ben et Jango. Trop de risques. Buir a bien insisté sur le besoin de discrétion à propos de Ben et Luke depuis qu'ils ont établi qu'ils étaient une famille tous les quatre. Il referme la porte derrière lui, la claquant presque au nez du pirate.

Le message est, en fait, une communication et l'holo-projection de Jango a un visage inquiet et sévère qui s'éclaire un peu en apercevant Boba qui passe à portée de leur communicateur.

« Ad'ika. J'étais inquiet. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore rentré avec Luke ? Tu n'as pas rappelé depuis ton dernier message hier. »

Boba grimace. Il aurait beaucoup aimé éviter ça. S'il avait pu ramener son frère rapidement, il n'aurait pas inquiété ses parents. Il soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux, ébouriffant ses boucles brunes.

« Buir… Il y a une complication, » il grimace.  
« Une complication ? » La voix de Ben sonne, alarmée. « Boba, que s'est-il passé ? Où êtes-vous ? »  
« Luke n'a rien ! C'est juste- Enfin, un croiseur attendait en embuscade à la jonction de l'Hydian Way vers Concord Dawn. J'ai dû me laisser aborder pour pouvoir récupérer le Me'sen. Mais tout va bien ! » Il s'empresse d'ajouter quand Jango ouvre la bouche. « On est en route vers Corellia. Je vais essayer de rentrer rapidement mais ça risque de prendre un certain temps. »  
« Corellia... » Jango soupire lourdement. « A ce stade, venir vous chercher risque plus de vous retarder qu'autre chose. »  
« Je sais Buir, » il grimace. « Je vais faire le plus vite possible et ramener Luke à la maison. »

Jango acquiesce avant de se pousser pour que Ben apparaisse sur l'hologramme. L'ex-Jedi a l'air très inquiet mais pas au point de se laisser dominer par ses émotions, quelque chose qui arrive rarement.

« Prend bien soin de Luke, Boba. Reste le plus possible hors de vue et si tu rencontres le moindre problème, appelle-nous. S'il te plait, ne nous laisse pas dans le noir comme ça. »

L'adolescent acquiesce et fait un sourire aussi rassurant que possible à Ben. Il va devoir trouver un moyen de convaincre Hondo. Grosse rigolade en perspective. Il salue Ben et Jango et laisse Luke leur dire au revoir avant de couper la communication. Il a très envie de soupirer mais il ne veut pas que Luke pense qu'il est un problème. Il n'en est pas un d'ailleurs, les circonstances malheureuses se sont enchainées et ce n'est pas la faute de l'enfant.

« Luke ? » Il attire son attention. « Est-ce que tu peux garder un secret vod'ika ? »

Il acquiesce avec tout le sérieux d'un petit de trois ans. Boba sourit.

« Avant de rentrer à la maison, on va devoir faire un petit tour. »  
« Mais tu as dit- »  
« Je sais, » le coupe Boba. « Mais là je dois trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser d'Ohnaka. Il ne doit pas savoir où est la maison, tu te souviens ? »

Luke fronce les sourcils avant de hocher la tête. Jango et Ben lui ont bien répété plusieurs fois que personne ne devait savoir certaines choses notamment la localisation exacte de la ferme.

L'idée de supprimer le Weequay ne lui plait pas vraiment mais s’il doit en arriver là, il le fera. La solution de l'amener à Takodana comme il le demande n'est pas une mauvaise idée, plus simple. Mais le fait de rallonger le trajet augmente les risques d'une nouvelle rencontre ou d'un problème. C'est un pari à prendre.

« On va déposer le pirate avec sa bestiole et ensuite on rentre. Pas d'autre détour et tu dois rester sur le vaisseau. »

Luke acquiesce encore, écoutant les consignes attentivement. L'idée de laisser le blond enfermé sur le Me'sen ne lui plait pas beaucoup mais il n'a pas trop d'autre solution. Au moins il a l'air de comprendre que la situation est grave et qu'il doit être sage.

Quand ils ressortent du cockpit, Ohnaka est en train de nourrir son singe lézard. Il relève la tête vers eux et fait un grand sourire à Luke qui grimace à la vue de la bestiole. Il l'a pris en grippe depuis qu'elle a essayé de lui prendre son oreiller pour dormir dedans.

« Quelles nouvelles, mon ami ? » Demande Hondo.  
« Tu as de la chance. Je vais te poser à Takodana. Mais si tu mentionne mon petit frère à qui que ce soit je te retrouverai et crois-moi tu n'aimeras pas ça. »

Hondo lève les mains en l'air dans un geste apaisant.

« Je ne trahis pas mes amis, voyons ! »  
« Mes sources disent le contraire. Mais bon, tu es le genre de type qui vendrait sa propre mère pour une poignée de crédits. »  
« Tu me blesses ! Et Mama serait déçue si je ne le faisais pas. Les affaires avant tout comme elle dit. »

Boba roule des yeux avant de retourner s'assoir derrière les commandes du vaisseau. Bien. Direction Takodana, donc. En croisant les doigts pour ne pas avoir encore un imprévu sur le voyage.

« Je propose un arrêt sur le chemin, » déclare Hondo. « Ces rascales de pirates ont dû bien vider le stockage que tu avais en partant. Même si tu as assez de carburant pour nous emmener jusqu'au Palais de Maz, je doute qu'on ait assez de nourriture pour trois personnes. »

Boba soupire lourdement et se tourne vers lui, très agacé de ne pas y avoir pensé avant lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Je peux difficilement m'arrêter sur Corellia. »  
« Hmm, je connais quelqu'un qui sera surement disposé à nous aider contre un petit service. Trois fois rien, une livraison devrait suffire. »

Boba contient un nouveau grognement agacé. Évidemment. Ça aurait été bien trop simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buir : Père ou Papa  
Ad'ika : Fils  
Vod'ika : Petit frère  
(Je mets les termes au masculin parce que c'est leur genre dans ces phrases mais en Mando'a il n'y a pas de genre donc ces termes peuvent s'appliquer à n'importe qui)


	4. Il faut se méfier des fermiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où les choses sont rarement ce qu'elles semblent être.

Kooriva n'est pas le genre d'endroit où Boba se serait rendu volontairement. Elle est située près de l'Hypervoie corellienne sur laquelle ils se trouvaient mais un peu à l'écart. Pas grand-chose d'intéressant à part des champs, des cultures et du bétail. Un endroit parfait pour se planquer donc.

Ohnaka lui a assuré que la personne avec qui ils allaient traiter était respectable. Respectable, son cul sur la commode, oui ! Si une seule des connaissances douteuses du Weequay est autre chose qu'un pirate doublé d'un fourbe, il veut bien manger son buy’ce.

La proximité forcée avec un enfant de trois ans, aussi adorable qu'il soit, et le pirate aux manières plus qu'agaçantes et suspectes le mets sur les nerfs. Et le fait qu'Hondo avait raison à propos du manque de nourriture n'arrange rien. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu des rations en plus en cas de problème mais devoir gérer la nourriture pour trois personnes sur quatre jours les pousse vers la limite de leur stock de nourriture.

Ils parviennent à se poser en suivant les indications d'Ohnaka. Le contrôle aérien a été une simple formalité et ils arrivent presque au milieu de champs, à la limite entre les cultures d'une ferme proche et une forêt. Qui peut bien vivre par ici et serait disposé à leur fournir des vivres, Boba se pose grandement la question.

Il se lève du siège une fois l'atterrissage terminé pour se tourner vers Luke. Le garçon est assis sur le siège de copilote et regarde l'extérieur avec intérêt en se balançant.

« Luke, tu te souviens ce qu'on a dit ? » Il demande gentiment.  
« Oui, » il répond en faisant la moue. « J'ai pas droit de sortir plus loin que la rampe. »

Boba sourit et ébouriffe les cheveux du blond doucement. Son frère repousse sa main en râlant, clairement en train de bouder. Il rigole et le laisse tranquille.

« C'est pour ta sécurité, c'est important. On ne sait pas qui sont les amis d'Hondo, ça pourrait être dangereux. »

Toujours boudeur, Luke lui tourne le dos sur le siège en croisant les bras. Boba soupire doucement et sort du cockpit en espérant que son frère ne va pas se mettre en tête de lui désobéir. Il en serait totalement capable.

Il rejoint Ohnaka au niveau de la rampe de sortie du Me'sen qu'il ouvre. Le pirate fait une révérence extravagante pour lui faire signe de passer devant et Boba fronce les sourcils sans bouger avant de poser sa main sur son blaster.

« Tu passes devant, » il affirme.

Faudrait pas le prendre pour un débutant, non plus. Il accompagnait son père sur ses chasses quand il avait dix ans. Déjà qu'il n'a plus son buy'ce, il ne va pas non plus jouer à la cible mouvante.

« Ton scepticisme me blesse, mon ami, » s'offusque faussement Hondo.  
« J'en ai rien à cirer. Je ne suis pas un appât. Aller, avance, on a pas toute la journée. »

Il suit le pirate à l'extérieur, malgré tout heureux de sentir un soleil sur son visage. Il fait doux dehors, c'est agréable après l'atmosphère recyclée du Me'sen. Ohnaka les guide vers la ferme qu'il a aperçu en se posant auparavant.

C'est un bâtiment assez modeste avec une grange, pas si différent de leur ferme sur Concord Dawn. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui serre le ventre un instant mais il le rejette. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça. Il fait avec les moyens du bord et inquiéter ses parents n'aiderait personne dans tous les cas.

Les abords de la ferme ne sont pas exactement déserts. Une paire de travailleurs sont en train de ranger des légumes dans une caisse et une adolescente tholotienne s'occupe de trainer derrière elle un animal de trait pour labourer un champ proche.

En la voyant, le visage du Weequay s'éclaire d'un sourire sincère et il se dirige vers elle à grand pas. Boba le suit, un air aussi neutre que possible plaqué sur le visage. En arrivant à portée de vue, la jeune Tholotienne se tourne vers eux et ses yeux s'arrondissent sous le choc.

Elle regarde autour d'elle frénétiquement, cherchant quelque chose - une arme - avant de se tourner face à lui, les poings en avant dans une garde de combat à mains nues.

Boba s'arrête net, la regarde avant de lever les mains lentement dans une posture aussi non agressive que possible. En voilà une qui n'a pas de bons souvenirs de clones. La jeune fille ne baisse pas sa garde et lance un regard accusateur mais apeuré vers Hondo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? De quel droit tu as amené un clone chez moi ?! » Elle demande, presque hystérique.

Hondo lève les mains dans une tentative de la rassurer.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, » assure Boba. « Hondo m'a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait nous fournir des vivres discrètement. »

Elle le regarde d'un air suspicieux sans se détendre. Ourf. Pour un peu, Boba jurerait avoir affaire à une...

« Jedi... » Il murmure et son expression tourne à la terreur. Elle tente de se jeter sur lui dans sa panique mais Hondo la ceinture et la retient.  
« Katooni ! Calme-toi, petite. Il n'est pas là pour toi. Calme-toi. »

La voix du pirate semble l'atteindre un peu et elle cesse de se débattre. Boba détourne les yeux et recule un peu. Il n'a aucune idée de comment gérer cette situation. Il a déjà vu Ben avoir des réactions de rejet violentes les premières semaines où il était avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue à leur présence. Cette fille, Katooni, ne le connait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voit quand elle le regarde, c'est le visage d'hommes qui l'ont pourchassé, ont tué ses amis et ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de ça.

Elle semble se calmer un peu sous les réassurances du Weequay et s'avance vers lui. Il soutient son regard alors qu'elle se plante, les poings sur les hanches, face à lui.

« Quel est ton nom ? »  
« Boba, » il répond. « Boba Fett. »  
« Comme le chasseur de prime ? » Elle demande, surprise.  
« C'était mon père, oui, » il répond en haussant une épaule.

Parler de Jango au passé lui fait toujours bizarre mais le reste de la galaxie le croit mort et il vaut mieux que ça reste comme ça. Hondo hausse un sourcil surpris dans sa direction mais il l’ignore royalement. S’il veut plus de renseignements sur Buir, il devra demander plus tard. C’est pas si compliqué à deviner, de toute façon.

Katooni lance un regard incertain vers Hondo puis Boba avant de soupirer et de se détendre. Elle lui tourne le dos avant de partir vers la ferme et Boba retient un soupir soulagé. Ça aurait clairement pu se passer mieux. Il marche vers Hondo et enfonce son index dans son épaule.

« La prochaine fois que tu me sors un plan foireux comme ça, je te laisse sur place et tu te débrouilles tout seul. »

Le pirate grimace et hausse une épaule.

« Je ne pensais pas qu’elle réagirait comme ça. »

Boba roule des yeux, agacé. Pour un pirate, il manque cruellement d’imagination, parfois. Il le laisse s’occuper des provisions et retourne au Me’sen pour vérifier que Luke a bien suivi ses ordres au lieu d’aller se promener.

Il hésite un instant à laisser son blaster dans le vaisseau avant de le garder dans son holster. Même si ça le ferait apparaitre moins menaçant, le risque est trop grand qu’un problème arrive. Luke n’est pas dans le vaisseau. Évidemment. Ce serait trop simple s’il avait décidé de l’écouter pour une fois. Il soupire lourdement et appelle son nom depuis la rampe du vaisseau plusieurs fois. Aucune réponse.

Il commence à vraiment regretter ce voyage. C’est un véritable désastre. Il ne voit pas Luke autour du vaisseau. Pitié, qu’il ne soit pas parti vers la forêt. Il commence à retourner vers la ferme quand il aperçoit son vod’ika en train d’essayer d’apprivoiser l’animal de trait que la Jetii a laissé seul dans le champ. Oh, non, surement pas. Une bête pareille pourrait- Bien sûr.

Il se plaque une main sur le visage dans une tentative de ne pas hurler de frustration. Ses pas l’emmènent rapidement vers le petit blond, inconscient du danger d’écrasement, alors qu’il tend une main vers l’énorme bête pour la caresser.

S’il crie, il risque de la faire paniquer et là ce serait dangereux. Kriff ! Il y est presque, Luke va recevoir la correction de sa- Ha. Non, il n’avait pas prévu ça. L’animal baisse sa tête pour se laisser caresser avant de se coucher sur son ventre, les yeux fermés dans une expression de pur bonheur alors que Luke le grattouille derrière les oreilles.

Boba regarde la scène, bouche bée, alors que son frère adoptif monte sur le dos de la bête. Le Mandalorien songe que leur Strill lui a vraiment donné de très mauvaises habitudes en matière d’animaux domestiques. Luke emmène l’animal vers la ferme sans même avoir besoin de faire un geste, sa monture placide se balançant tranquillement.

Depuis la porte de la grange, Katooni regarde le petit blond avec l’air d’avoir été frappée par la foudre. Ou la Force. Il y a des jours où Boba se demande ce qu’il a fait à l’univers pour mériter ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy'ce : Casque  
Buir : Parent/gardien, ici Père  
Vod'ika : Petit frère/soeur  
Jetii : Jedi


	5. Se faire de nouveaux amis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Hondo est bien plus sympa qu'il y parait.

Luke ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu’il a fait de mal. Boba avait l’air furieux qu’il monte sur le dos de Kali. Il a demandé la permission en plus. Il n’avait pas trop le droit de sortir du vaisseau mais il en avait marre de rester enfermé dedans depuis des jours. Puis, Boba il était sorti donc c’est que ça devait pas être dangereux. Buir dit toujours que si c’est dangereux faut pas sortir sans casque.

Mais la jolie fille avec la coiffe l’a regardé bizarrement. Elle était très contente mais elle avait très peur. Puis Boba est arrivé et il l’a grondé. Il a essayé de pas pleurer mais il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop d’émotions. Il a pas réussi à faire comme Ben a dit et fermer la porte alors il a pleuré.

Il veut rentrer à la maison, faire un câlin à Ri et à Pa. Les aventures dans l’espace ça fait trop peur. Même le pirate un peu gentil, celui qui essaye de faire comme s’il l’était pas, avait peur. Luke préfère la ferme même s’il s’y ennuie un peu. Au moins là-bas il a de la vraie nourriture tous les jours et pas des rations en barre.

Il renifle un peu et relève les yeux vers Boba. Il aime bien quand Boba lui fait des câlins. C’est toujours chaud et plein de lumière. La fille avec la coiffe les regarde d’un air bizarre et elle s’approche doucement. Il lui sourit. Peut-être qu’elle veut un câlin, elle aussi ? Comme ça elle aura plus peur.

« Va-t’en, » Boba demande sèchement sans la regarder.

Elle secoue la tête et se rapproche un peu plus. Luke remue sur les genoux de Boba pour qu’il relâche un peu sa prise.

« Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je- Ton prénom, c’est bien Luke ? »  
« Oui. Et je sais que tu nous veux pas mal. Tu es comme Pa. »  
« Luke… »

Le ton de Boba est pas très rassurant, comme s’il voulait le gronder. Luke fait la moue et plante son index sous les côtes de son grand frère.

« C’est vrai ! C’est toujours Pa qui dit qu’il faut aider les gens. Elle va aider, pas vrai ? »  
« Oui, » Boba soupire. « Elle va nous aider un peu. »

La fille sourit doucement mais c’est pas un vrai sourire. C’est un sourire où elle pleure dedans, comme Pa le fait des fois quand il le regarde. Luke fait la moue et descend de Boba et court vers elle pour enserrer ses jambes dans un câlin. Elle fait un bruit bizarre, un peu surprise ou comme si elle allait pleurer. Une main de fille lui caresse les cheveux lentement alors il lui fait comme avec Pa et il fait un câlin lumière.

* * * *

Katooni plaque une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un hoquet de surprise, choquée. Boba fronce les sourcils. Il ne connait rien à la Force ou aux Jedi mais il se doute que Luke n’est pas juste en train de faire un câlin aux jambes de l’adolescente. Il soupire et se rapproche.

« Luke, » il appelle doucement. « Tu te souviens de ce que Pa a dit sur les gens qu’on ne connait pas ? »  
« Mais- » Il proteste. « Elle a mal, Boba. Pa dit toujours qu’on doit aider si on peut. »

Il lance un regard à Katooni qui a l’air au bord des larmes, la main toujours plaquée sur sa bouche. Vers l’entrée de la grange où ils se sont réfugiés, Hondo les regarde avec un air perplexe. Si Boba voulait garder la Force de Luke de lui, c’est un peu tard. Le pirate lève les mains d’un air innocent.

« Je ne le dirai à personne. Je porte pas vraiment l’Empire dans mon cœur en ce moment. »

Boba acquiesce lentement, remerciant Hondo implicitement.

« Luke, » Katooni murmure. « Merci. »

Elle s’accroupit avant de lui rendre son câlin. Il aperçoit une larme rouler sur sa joue et il détourne le regard, gêné. Elle finit par se relever et se tourne vers Boba, un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Je vais vous chercher les provisions dont vous avez besoin. Je ne sais pas ce que- Prend soin de lui. Les personnes comme Luke se font rare dans la Galaxie. »

Boba pince les lèvres mais ne répond rien, se contentant de la regarder s’éloigner vers des caisses plus loin. Surement pour y chercher les provisions. Il soupire et se met au niveau de Luke pour mettre ses mains sur ses épaules et lui parler.

« Pardon Boba, » s’excuse Luke. « J’sais que t’aime pas quand je fais des câlins à des autres gens. »  
« Tu peux faire des câlins aux gens, Luke. Mais faire des câlins spéciaux c’est dangereux si c’est à quelqu’un qui n’est pas aliit . Tu ne sais pas qui sont ces personnes. »  
« Mais elle est comme Pa ! C’est pas grave si elle est comme Pa. »

Boba grimace. Il va falloir qu’il ait une sérieuse discussion à propos de tout ça avec Ben. Si Luke se met à faire des câlins lumière comme il les appelle à toutes les personnes sensibles à la Force qu’ils croisent… Clairement, ça pourrait être dangereux. Même si Katooni n’a pas l’air du genre à les trahir, rien ne dit qu’elle ne se fera jamais attraper par l’Empire et ces gens-là ont les moyens de faire parler les réticents.

« Promets-moi que tu ne feras plus… » Il vérifie que Hondo est hors de portée auditive. « Promets-moi que tu n’utiliseras plus la Force tant qu’on ne sera pas rentrés à la maison. »

Luke fait la moue, déçu, mais fini par acquiescer. Il retient un soupir de soulagement et lui ébouriffe les cheveux pour le remercier. Dieux merci, ils ne restent pas longtemps ici. Le temps de réunir les provisions et ils pourront repartir.

Il observe Katooni de loin, elle semble parler avec Ohnaka, la conversation est animée mais le sourire qu’elle arbore le rassure. Au moins, elle n’est plus sur le point de pleurer. A part avec Luke, il ne sait pas gérer les gens qui pleurent. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Luke murmure à son oreille.

« Elle est comme moi et Pa ? Elle brille comme une étoile. »

Boba sourit doucement et acquiesce. Ben lui avait expliqué une fois que, pour Luke, la Force ressemble à un tissu lumineux. Apparemment, la Force est très puissante chez lui et c’est très facile de ressentir les émotions des personnes proches de lui à cause de ça. Boba a appris à faire attention à ces choses-là et à contrôler ses émotions quand il est près de Luke. Ben dit qu’en grandissant il apprendra à construire des boucliers qui lui permettront de se couper de ça mais qu’il est encore trop petit pour le faire de façon automatique. Pas que Boba y comprenne vraiment grand-chose à cette histoire de bouclier mais Buir avait acquiescé donc ça doit être vrai.

Au final, ils remontent tous sur le Me’sen avec trois caisses de provisions pour le reste du voyage. Katooni arrête Hondo avant qu’il monte sur la rampe et l’attire vers elle dans une étreinte.

« Reviens me voir, vieux pirate. Tout seul cette fois, » elle précise avec un regard entendu vers l’intérieur du petit vaisseau.  
« Je ferai de mon mieux pour honorer cette requête, » répond Hondo avec un révérence exagérée.

Katooni rit doucement et fait un signe de la main à Boba et Luke qui rangent les caisses en haut de la rampe.

« Vous pouvez aussi revenir me voir ! Juste, prévenez avant. »

Boba roule des yeux et la salue de deux doigts dans une parodie de salut militaire alors que Luke lui fait un grand geste de la main. Katooni sourit doucement et recule vers les champs pour leur laisser la place de décoller. Alors qu’ils s’éloignent enfin de la ferme et de la planète en direction de Takodana, Boba réalise qu’il aime bien le rire de la jeune Tholotienne. Peut-être qu’il repassera la voir un jour, après tout. Avoir un ami Jetii peut être utile, on ne sait jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allit : Famille, clan  
Buir : Parent ici Père


	6. Les pirates ne sont pas toujours les pires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Takodana est une planète sympa à visiter.

Le trajet jusqu'à Takodana ne demande qu'un seul saut cette fois, heureusement. Le temps se fait malheureusement très long et Luke de moins en moins supportable. Il s'ennuie et Boba peut difficilement le blâmer. Jouer au Dejarik devient vite lassant et même Hondo a fini par céder et apprendre à Luke les rudiments du Sabacc pour le distraire.

Boba n'approuve pas trop l'idée, il est presque sûr que Ben ne serait pas d'accord. D'un autre côté ça leur permet de parier des mises de corvée ou des gages avec Luke. Pas très fair play mais il faut bien avoir de quoi miser.

Quand ils arrivent enfin à destination, Luke ne tiens plus en place. Il rivalise avec le singe lézard du pirate et c'est loin d'être un compliment. Boba amène le Me'sen vers le palais de Maz, dans un coin tranquille au bord du lac sous les arbres où personne ne les dérangera. Il soupire presque de soulagement en coupant les moteurs.

« Je suppose que c'est donc ici que je vous laisse, mes jeunes amis, » Hondo les salue. « Ce fut un plaisir de faire ce voyage en votre compagnie. »  
« Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir, » rétorque Boba. « Et par pitié, emporte ta bestiole et tes manies loin de moi. »

Le Weequay esquisse un sourire amusé mais affectueux avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Luke. Boba espère vraiment qu'il ne parlera d'eux à personne mais s'il le fait, il a toujours la localisation de la Jedi comme moyen de pression.

« Re'turcye mhi Hondo. J'suis sûr on se reverra, » Luke annonce.  
« Je n'en doute pas, petit Jedi. Surveille ton vod pour moi. Que je n'ai pas à le libérer d'un croiseur pirate une deuxième fois. »

Luke acquiesce avec vigueur et Boba retient un grognement. C'est sûr cette fois, il vient de leur porter malheur. Hondo éclate de rire et sort enfin du vaisseau avec ses affaires et son monstre infernal.

Luke se tourne vers Boba avec un sourire éblouissant et il soupire. Il sait parfaitement ce qu’il va lui demander. Et il se voit difficilement le lui refuser de toute façon. Luke le regarde avec l’air d’un lothcat perdu sous la pluie et il roule des yeux.

« Ok. On va sortir et passer la nuit ici. Mais ! » Il ajoute en voyant Luke qui s’excite déjà. « Tu ne t’éloignes pas de moi. Et on ne va pas au palais de Maz. »

Luke fait la moue, boudeur, avant de se rappeler en sortant du Me’sen qu’il a quand même une grande planète à sa disposition pour faire de l’exploration. Une avec plein de plantes vertes et des arbres et un lac et- Oui, bon, c’est vrai que niveau végétation luxuriante, Concord Dawn est loin derrière. Est-ce que l’idée de perdre un enfant dans la jungle plutôt qu’au milieu d’un repaire de pirate est mieux ? Pas sûr. Mais au moins Luke a l’air de vouloir rester près de lui. Il va le prendre comme un bon signe.

Ils passent la fin de journée à se promener entre les arbres. Boba apprécie la nature autour, Luke essaye de se cacher avec toute la subtilité d’un enfant de trois ans et ils font des ricochets sur le lac. Quand le soleil se cache derrière le vieux temple devenu repaire de pirates, Boba récupère Luke qui s’est endormi d’épuisement pour le poser sur son lit dans la cabine du Me’sen.

Il va s’asseoir sur la rampe et regarde les lumières de la fin de journée qui se reflètent sur le lac. Il n’était pas venu ici depuis un bon moment. Jango prenait rarement des contrats chez Maz et quand ils n’étaient pas sur Kamino, ils voyageaient.

Boba n’est pas surpris de voir les buissons bouger non loin et la petite silhouette de Maz qui se dessine dans les ombres orangées de Takodana. Il la laisse s’approcher et s’asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu viens chez moi et tu ne salues même pas la vieille Maz, Boba Fett ? Qu’est-ce que ton père t’as appris ? »  
« Je ne suis pas venu là pour ça, Maz Kanata, » Boba rit doucement. « Je ne fais que passer. »  
« Avec la petite Lumière qui se cache dans ton vaisseau ? » Elle demande avec un rire. « Ce n’est pas toi qui l’as baptisé celui-là. Tu aurais choisi quelque chose de plus clinquant. »

Boba grommelle. C’est Luke qui a nommé son vaisseau quand Jango a enfin réussi à acquérir le petit Gauntlet modifié pour lui. Avec l’imagination débordante d’un enfant de deux ans, il s’était exclamé « Me’sen ! » le mot mando’a pour vaisseau. Jango avait donc déclaré que c’était un nom approprié et s’était empressé de l’inscrire sur le flanc du chasseur, qui tient d’ailleurs plus de la navette en termes de taille.

« Hondo t’a parlé de Luke ? » Il soupire, résigné.  
« Non. Je ne suis peut-être pas une Jedi, mais j’ai mes connexions. Et le petit dans ta cabine est très puissant. Prend soin de lui, les enfants comme lui sont rares. »

Il acquiesce. Il a rencontré Maz une ou deux fois auparavant mais il n’avait jamais fait attention à l’atmosphère à la fois sage et excentrique qu’elle dégage. C’est probablement intentionnel mais il ne se sent pas affolé à l’idée qu’une personne de plus connaisse l’existence de Luke. Il doute que Jango s’en alarme de toute façon. Maz n’est pas du genre à vendre des secrets qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Elle se relève et lui fait un sourire amusé.

« Bonne nuit Fett. Que la Force soit avec toi. Et passe le bonjour à ton père. »

Boba roule des yeux.

« Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler Reine Pirate. Bonne nuit. »

Elle lui fait un petit signe de la main avant de disparaitre dans les buissons. Boba soupire et regarde l’étoile du système finir de passer derrière l’horizon. Demain ils pourront repartir vers Concord Dawn. Avec un peu de chance, le voyage sera plus rapide et moins compliqué.

Il retourne vers la cabine et referme la rampe d'accès, verrouillant le vaisseau. Luke est endormi sur la banquette, roulé en boule sous les couvertures et serrant contre lui un vieux t-shirt que Boba a trouvé au fond d'un sac et qui lui sert de doudou. Il sourit et vient se blottir contre son frère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me'sen : Vaisseau parce que oui Jango est secrètement fan de blague de papa  
Re'turcye mhi : Au revoir lit. "Peut-être qu'on se reverra"  
Vod : Frère/Soeur


	7. Appeller la maison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où le silence radio c'est pas le meilleur plan pour ne pas inquiéter les parents.

Le réveil est plus compliqué que prévu. Luke traine des pieds en râlant, dit qu'il n'a pas envie de rentrer et Boba essaye de se retenir de s'énerver.

Au final, il arrive à le cajoler avec un meiloorun que Katooni leur a laissé pour le petit déjeuner. Après ça, son humeur s'améliore un peu et il accepte de rester sagement assis dans le siège de copilote jusqu'à ce que Boba programme le premier saut dans l'Hyperespace vers Corellia.

Ils en ont pour presque quatre jours jusqu'à leur première destination et Boba regrette presque Hondo à partir du deuxième. Au moins quand le pirate était là, Luke se concentrait sur lui quand il s'ennuyait trop.

Là, il en a vite marre au bout de la troisième partie de sabacc. Un peu désespéré, Boba trouve quelques feuilles de flimsi et un stylus pour qu'il puisse dessiner. Crise évitée pour la journée jusqu'au cycle de nuit artificielle.

Luke dort comme une pierre et il passe la nuit dans le cockpit à dormir par intermittence en surveillant les instruments de navigation. Les lumières mouvantes des étoiles qui filent derrière la vitre remplissent ses rêves avec des images abstraites. Le lendemain Luke le réveille avec une moue ennuyée.

« Vod, est-ce qu'on peut appeler la maison ? »

Boba fait la moue avant d'acquiescer. Ils sont bien en retard sur l'arrivée qu'il avait donné à Ben et Jango. Ça les rassurera de savoir qu'ils n'ont pas fini dans un trou noir ou encore accostés par des pirates. Il impose un repas avant de rentrer le code de la ferme dans l'unité de communication.

Ben décroche, les yeux embrouillés de sommeil alors que l'holoprojection se stabilise. Il a les cheveux en bataille de quelqu'un qui s'est fait réveiller par la sonnerie mais son visage s'éclaire de soulagement quand il les voit.

« Boba ! On commençait à se demander ce que vous faisiez. »

Il roule un peu des yeux mais ne rajoute rien. Sur ses genoux, Luke saute à moitié, content de voir son père adoptif.

« Pa ! Boba m'a emmené sur une planète ! C'était vert et plein pleeiinnn de plantes partout. Y avait même un vrai lac. »  
« Oh, vraiment ? Il faudra que tu me raconte tout ça quand vous serez rentrés. »

Le regard qu'il lance à Boba le fait déglutir nerveusement. Parfois il oublie que Ben était un Maître Jedi qui a éduqué un adolescent jusqu'au titre de Chevalier.

« On est en route vers Corellia. On devrait y arriver dans moins de deux jours. Si tout va bien, on sera à la maison dans six jours. »

Ben fronce les sourcils, se tourne vers quelque chose en dehors de la portée de capture du communicateur. Jango apparait sur l'hologramme.

« La dernière fois que tu nous as appelé, vous étiez déjà en route vers Corellia. Tu ne sais plus utiliser un Hyperdrive ? »

Boba grimace devant le ton sévère de son Buir.

« Buir, on a eu des complications. »

Le sourcil haussé de Ben est un encouragement à poursuivre.

« Bon, c'est que- Enfin quand j'ai émergé du premier saut, l'autre jour, il y avait un navire pirate près de l'Hydian Way. J'ai été obligé de les laisser m'aborder et Luke s'est caché dans le Me'sen. »  
« Boba... » Ben soupire.  
« Davkar ne m'a pas laissé le choix, Pa ! Il m'aurait fait sauter, il avait des canons et pas des petits calibres. J'ai dû collaborer avec Hondo Ohnaka pour nous sortir de là. »

Le ricanement étouffé qu'émet Jango lui attire un regard agacé de Ben. Ils n'ont apparemment pas les mêmes souvenirs du pirate.

« Je pouvais pas ramener Ohnaka avec moi à la ferme et quand j'ai réussi à faire le saut dans l’Hyperespace, le système de navigation nous a envoyé vers Corellia. »  
« Et le laisser là-bas était hors de question, bien sûr," Ben reprend d'un air exaspéré. « Où est-ce que tu as dû l'emmener ? »  
« Takodana. On est repartis il y a deux jours. Buir, Davkar a volé mon buy'ce et je n'ai plus qu'un blaster. »

Jango fronce les sourcils et pose son menton dans sa main, visiblement pensif et contrarié.

« Volé ton buy’ce, hein… On en rediscutera quand tu seras rentré. »

Boba acquiesce, mal à l’aise devant le regard inquisiteur de son père. Il est vraiment dans les ennuis jusqu’au cou cette fois. Il va se prendre la punition de sa vie. Ou peut-être pas ? Ben a plus l’air soulagé qu’autre chose.

« Ce n’est qu’un casque, l’important c’est que vous alliez bien tous les deux. »  
« On s’occupera de ce Davkar tous les deux, Boba. C’est trop important pour laisser du Beskar’gam à un chakaar comme lui. »

Il acquiesce. Devoir laisser son casque sur le croiseur lui a vraiment coûté mais il fallait choisir entre ça et partir sans se faire repérer. Luke est plus important.

« Commence par rentrer à la maison avant de planifier une skira en famille, » intervient Ben. « Luke est-ce que tu vas bien ? »  
« Oui ! Hondo nous a emmené voir une fille comme moi ! Elle fait pousser des plantes comme toi avec la Force, elle m’a montré. »  
« Une fi- Luke, tu sais que tu ne dois pas parler de ça ! »  
« Mais Pa… Elle était triste puis Boba a dit qu’elle était gentille. »  
« Boba… » Ben soupire.  
« C’est une ancienne Padawan, Ben. Une Tholotienne, je pense que Hondo a dû la récupérer après la Purge et l’installer là-bas. Il avait l’air de tenir à elle… »

Ben ne dit rien, son visage figé dans une grimace pâle comme souvent quand l’Ordre Jedi est évoqué. Jango se rapproche de lui et pose une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il ne demandera pas de détails non plus. C’est trop dangereux d’en savoir plus et il ne prendra pas ce risque. Boba n’aime pas assister à ce genre de choses, ça lui rappelle un peu trop le spectre que Ben était au début. Il va bien mieux depuis mais parfois quand Boba se lève tôt il voit Ben déjà debout dans la cuisine en train de s'accrocher à une tasse de thé comme à un câble au milieu de la tempête. Il ne sait pas bien comment gérer ça de façon émotionnelle.

Il a toujours eu Buir pour s'occuper de lui, il ne s'imagine pas ce que ça ferait de perdre toute sa vie comme ça. Enfin si, un peu. Il peut imaginer quand il se rappelle Geonosis. Il préfère ne pas y penser la plupart du temps.

« Ramène-le vite, » Ben demande d'une petite voix. « Ge’detye Boba. »

Il acquiesce, sérieux. L'angoisse sur le visage de Ben ne fera pas avancer le Me'sen plus vite mais il fait ce qu'il peut. Luke dit au revoir avec un sourire et ils coupent l'appel. Il soupire. Encore un jour avant Corellia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buir : Père/Mère  
Buy'ce : Casque  
Beskar'gam : Armure lit. peau de fer  
Chakaar : charognard, voleur, petit criminel  
Skira : revanche, vendetta personnelle  
Ge'detye : S'il te plait


	8. L’Hyperdrive, ce fléau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où il y a une malédiction sur les vaisseaux qui transportent un Skywalker, c'est pas possible autrement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beaucoup de mando'a dans ce chapitre ! Une partie est plus ou moins écrite grace à mandoa.org donc il y a peut-être des erreurs. Les traductions sont à la fin comme d'habitude !

Le transfert vers Corellia est rapide, sans incident. Luke se plaint de ne pas pouvoir se poser et respirer autre chose que de l'air recyclé de vaisseau mais il faudra bien qu'il endure, il reste encore 4 jours avant Concord Dawn.

Boba ne dort pas très bien, Luke a passé le cycle de nuit artificiel à se retourner dans son lit en couinant. Un cauchemar surement. Il ne s'est pas réveillé mais au final Boba n'a pas dormi, trop préoccupé.

Un peu avant la fin du cycle, Luke vient le trouver dans le cockpit où il s'est calé pour ne pas le déranger. Il tire sur sa manche, le regarde d'un air plaintif.

« Boba. Ni chaaba , » il renifle avant de grimper sur ses genoux pour se blottir contre son torse.  
« Me'bana Vod'ika? Gar ru vaabir dushyc vercopa ? »  
« Ni chaaba. Ibic dush. Ciryc. »

Boba fronce les sourcils, passe une main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Pas de fièvre. C'est surement juste un mauvais rêve mais… Luke est puissant dans la Force d'après Ben. C'est peut-être autre chose. Il enlace le petit blond gentiment, le berce un peu.

« Tion'jor gar chaaba ? »  
« Cinla jage , » il murmure. « Val olaro. »

Boba fronce les sourcils. Luke pourrait parler de stormtroopers ou-

Le vaisseau vibre, l'Hyperdrive commence à émettre un sifflement de mauvais augure. Sentant le danger, Luke saute sur ses pieds alors qu'il se précipite vers l'arrière du vaisseau et avec un bruit strident et une odeur de brûlé ils émergent de l'Hyperespace.

Boba jure sous les yeux de Luke qui le regarde d'un air catastrophé devant autant de vilains mots. Il va probablement devoir donner la moitié de ses économies au pot à jurons mais le soulagement que ça lui procure en vaut la peine.

Une fumée âcre et noire sort du compartiment de l'Hyperdrive et il soupire lourdement.

« Reste dans le cockpit, » il ordonne à Luke avant d'aller chercher ce qu'il reste des outils de réparation du vaisseau. Après encore plus de jurons, une presque brulure et deux coupures il parvient à sortir le motivateur de l'Hyperdrive de son emplacement. Complètement cramé et irréparable.

« On peut pas le réparer comme le récolteur de Buir ? » Luke demande d'une petite voix.

Boba secoue la tête, abattu.

« Pas s'il est dans cet état. Heureusement c'est un modèle assez facile à remplacer. »

Jango avait pris soin de choisir un modèle de vaisseau assez courant pour ne pas avoir un problème de pièces de rechange dans un cas comme celui-là.

Boba essuie ses mains pleines de suie et de fluides plus ou moins mécaniques avant de s'installer devant le navigateur. Il va falloir trouver une station ou une planète proche où ils pourront trouver un motivateur neuf. Il n'a pas énormément de crédits mais il doit pouvoir trouver ce qu'il cherche. Le navigateur lui indique la planète la plus proche, Champala, un monde relativement peuplé de la Bordure Intérieure. Planète natale des Chagrian, sous domination impériale et apparemment plutôt aquatique.

« On va devoir faire encore un détour, Luke, » il soupire.

Il prie que les mauvais rêves de Luke ne soient que des rêves et pas des prémonitions bizarres de Jedi. Il n'a vraiment pas envie de se faire chasser par des stormtroopers à travers une planète hostile ou inconnue. Dans le doute, il envoie un message à la ferme pour les informer de la situation, qu’ils ne s’étonnent pas s’ils prennent encore du retard. Connaissant Ben, s’ils ne reprennent pas contact dans les 26 heures, il viendra les chercher de toute façon.

« Si on atterri, tu devras m'obéir. Pas question de partir seul de ton côté ou de sortir du vaisseau. »

Luke fait la moue, il n'a pas l'air très enclin à accepter. Boba roule des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas une question. On ne va pas dans la ferme isolée d'un allié, si tu te fais repérer par des impériaux, tu pourrais te faire capturer et tuer, c'est très dangereux, tu comprends ? »  
« Je comprends, » il répond, boudeur.

Ce qui signifie qu'il va devoir l'enfermer dans le Me'sen ou le surveiller de très près tout le temps où ils seront à terre. Il en rêvait. Heureusement, le petit vaisseau a assez d'énergie pour les emmener jusqu'à Champala sans trop de problèmes. Les contrôles atmosphériques ne sont pas dérangeants et il a suffisamment d'expériences avec les tours de contrôle pour qu'ils ne soient pas suspect de lui et son vaisseau.

Luke passe l'entrée dans l'atmosphère collé au hublot, les yeux écarquillés devant les étendues d'eau à la surface de la planète. Boba n'était jamais allé sur Champala avant et il doit bien admettre que les océans sont impressionnants même si ce n'est rien en comparaison de Kamino.

Il les pose dans une petite ville sur une côte qui a l'air d'être un point de passage assez important pour les étrangers. Un officier du port l'accueille quand il sort de la rampe et tente de lui faire remplir des papiers jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'a pas l'intention de rester ni de payer des taxes supplémentaires. Il espère juste que ça ne va pas lui ramener une patrouille sur le dos.

Luke est intenable après presque une semaine entière sur le vaisseau et la perspective de passer encore 3 jours avec lui dans cet état le fait céder. Il le déguise sommairement avec un manteau à capuche et enfile un poncho léger par-dessus son Beskar'gam. Ce n'est pas très discret mais ça fera l'affaire. Un Mando sans buy'ce attirera bien plus l'attention qu'un chasseur de prime en déguisement.

Il garde la main de Luke fermement dans la sienne et va voir un mécano qui a l'air de prendre une pause avec un gobelet au bord d'un port d'amarrage. Le Dug lui lance un regard suspicieux mais les laisse approcher, peut-être rassuré par la présence d'un enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Il demande sèchement, sans préambule.  
« Je cherche un motivateur pour mon vaisseau, un chasseur Gauntlet modifié. Une idée d'où je peux trouver ça ? Il y a des revendeurs de pièces vers le port ? »

Le Dug se gratte la tête, l'examine encore un instant puis hausse une épaule dédaigneuse.

« Essaye Uyk Bei, une Gran, à gauche en sortant du port. Elle a souvent des rebus et des pièces. Sinon elle pourra peut-être s'en procurer une. »

Boba le remercie d'un hochement de tête avant d'entrainer Luke à sa suite. L'enfant traine des pieds en s'attardant pour essayer de voir le plus de choses possibles, des astrodroïdes aux méchano en passant par les différents vaisseaux posés sur les plateformes. Boba sourit en coin, Luke a toujours eu une passion assez prononcée pour les vaisseaux et la mécanique. Les petits vaisseaux en bois que Ben lui sculpte sont ses jouets préférés.

Le petit astroport est greffé sur la ville, presque cannibalisé par elle avec les façades propres et les bâtiments identiques. Boba s’y sent mal à l’aise. L’Empire est en place depuis trois ans mais ils n’ont pas perdu de temps sur les planètes proches du Noyau. Les rues principales sont peuplées en grande partie d’humains ou de Chagrians mais il voit très peu d’autres races. Des stormtroopers sont présents en patrouille et Luke vient se coller à lui dès qu’il en aperçoit un.

Sur Concord Dawn il y a des impériaux, bien sûr, mais ils s’aventurent rarement vers la ferme et Luke n’en sort pas assez souvent pour les avoir vus dans le détail. Il passe une main légère sur sa capuche pour le rassurer et le petit blond lui sourit un peu. La Gran qu’il cherche est une vieille mécano avec les mains abimées. Elle les détaille un moment avant de chercher les pièces qu’il demande sur un datapad.

Pour s’occuper, il regarde autour de lui et examine l’intérieur et la devanture de la petite boutique. Les établis et étagères croulent à moitié sous des pièces pour droïde et vaisseau dans des états divers. Trois petits droïdes se déplacent en se chamaillant en binaire tout en déplaçant des piles de matériel.

« J’ai pas ce qu’il faut ici, » la Gran attire son attention. « Je peux l’avoir dans une semaine si ça t’intéresse. »

Boba grimace. Une semaine sur une planète inconnue sous domination impériale. Pas son meilleur plan, franchement. Il soupire. Il n’a même pas de crédits impériaux en quantité suffisante sur lui.

« Et pour demain ? »  
« Il faudra payer un sacré supplément, » elle répond avec un sourire qui découvre ses dents.

Il retient un juron entre ses dents. Luke tire sur sa manche pour attirer son attention et il se baisse à sa hauteur. Le petit met sa main devant sa bouche pour chuchoter dans son oreille.

« Elle ment. »

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur et Luke hausse les épaules. Voilà tout ce qui lui manquait, une vieille radine qui essaye de lui extorquer ses crédits en l’arnaquant. Et pas la peine de penser à la menacer. Il ne retrouverait pas l’Hyperdrive assez vite dans sa pile de bordel avant que les troopers rappliquent. Soit il paye l’extra soit il va voir ailleurs.

« J’ai besoin de cet Hyperdrive, m’dame. Le mien est tombé en panne et je suis coincé ici alors que je dois ramener le gamin chez lui. S’il vous plait, faite un effort ? J’ai juste de quoi payer le motivateur. »

Il n’est pas doué pour lire les expressions de Gran mais elle n’a pas l’air attendrie par son histoire. Elle lui fait signe de laisser tomber et il lui renvoie un rictus mauvais. Celle-là ne l’emportera pas en enfer. Tant pis il trouvera quelqu’un d’autre pour lui fournir un motivateur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni chaaba : J'ai peur  
Me'bana Vod'ika ? Gar ru vaabir dushyc vercopa ? : Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé/se passe, petit frère ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?  
Ni chaaba. Ibic dush. Ciryc. : J’ai peur. C’est mauvais. Froid.  
Tion'jor gar chaaba ? : Pourquoi tu as peur ?  
Cinla jage. Val olaro. : Les hommes blancs. Ils arrivent.  
Buir : Père/Mère  
Beskar'gam : Armure lit. Peau de fer  
Buy'ce : Casque


	9. Ashla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où, vraiment, Champala c'est nul. Et les filles c'est relou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment sur cette fic. Si vous en avez l'envie et la possibilité n'hésitez pas à passer sur la série dont cette fic est juste une partie. C'est en anglais par contre. Il me reste une petite scène bonus de cette fic qui ne rentrait pas dans la trame narrative mais si elle intéresse des gens je peux la poster en plus.  
Les traductions sont comme toujours dans les notes de fin.

Luke n’aime pas Champala. La planète est jolie et agréable mais elle est froide, fausse. Elle lui rappelle son cauchemar. Boba fait la tête en le trainant de boutique de pièce en boutique de pièce. A chaque fois qu’ils parlent à un nouveau commerçant, sa grimace devient pire. Il est content quand ils s’arrêtent pour manger un peu. Encore une barre de ration mais il ne va pas faire le difficile, il a faim. Et puis, il y a plein de choses à voir. Il essaye de ne pas penser aux hommes en blanc. Il en a vu dans son rêve mais ça ne devait pas être les mêmes. Avec leurs armures et leurs casques ils se ressemblent tous.

Il mâchonne sa barre avec une grimace. Pa aime plaisanter en disant qu’avant elles étaient pire mais c’est dur à croire. Même les légumes c’est meilleur que ça. Il se balance un peu sur place en observant les passants. Y a moins de races sur cette planète que sur le marché à la maison. Presque tous les gens sont humains ici. Ça lui fait bizarre. Il termine son repas avec une grimace avant de tirer la manche de Boba pour attirer son attention en Mando’a pour rester discret.

« Dis, tu crois que la dame du début, elle te donnerait ton motivateur si tu faisais un truc ? »  
« Un truc ? » Boba répète en haussant un sourcil. « A quel genre de truc tu penses Vod’ika ? »  
« J’sais pas ? » Il répond en haussant une épaule. « Mais tu sais faire plein de choses, non ? »

Boba sourit et semble réfléchir avant d’acquiescer lentement.

« C’est pas une mauvaise idée tu sais… On va aller voir pour négocier. »

Au final, la Gran accepte avec réticence de leur échanger la somme qu’il manque pour l’Hyperdrive contre une livraison dans une autre ville. Boba n’est pas enchanté d’être encore retardé mais il a un vaisseau en état de marche même s’il ne peut pas aller en Hyperespace. Il prend la caisse de matériel à emmener à la capitale contre un contrat signé qui lui garantit que la pièce sera là quand il reviendra s’il prouve qu’il l’a bien livrée.

C’est assez simple, direct. Il n’a pas grand-chose à faire à part ne pas se tromper d’adresse de livraison et éviter d’attirer l’attention des impériaux. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire mais si Luke veut bien rester dans le Me’sen ça ira.

Le problème de cette situation c’est que jamais rien n’a l’air de vouloir se passer comme prévu. Si Ben ne lui avait pas déjà expliqué plusieurs fois que la Force ne fonctionne pas comme ça, il penserait que le blondinet fait exprès de leur coller la poisse pour qu’ils mettent le plus de temps possible à rentrer… A bien y réfléchir il en serait surement capable en plus.

Heureusement, il semble avoir de la chance dans son malheur. Luke reste sur le vaisseau et il parvient à livrer les caisses de marchandise sans encombre. Personne n’a l’air de le repérer non plus et il remonte sur le Me’sen avec soulagement une fois la livraison effectuée. Enfin c’était l’intention. Alors qu’il s’approche de son chasseur et s’apprête à déclencher l’ouverture de la porte, ses instincts se mettent en alerte et il se retourne en dégainant son blaster.

Nez à nez avec une arme relié au bras d’une silhouette encapuchonnée, il se fige. Pas de visibilité sur la personne qui tient le blaster. Silhouette fine, humanoïde, probablement femelle. Il crispe sa main sur son arme avant que la personne ne lève les mains dans un geste innocent.

« Pardon. Je t’ai pris pour quelqu’un d’autre. »

Voix féminine, sans accent et un peu aigüe. Boba garde son arme vers sa tête sans trembler. Chasseuse de prime ? Impériale ? Peu probable vu le profil non humain de la capuche mais c’est possible.

« Recule, » il siffle entre ses dents. « Ou je te fais sauter la tête et tu donneras tes excuses depuis l’autre monde. »

Elle recule d’un pas, remets son blaster dans un étui à sa cuisse.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal. J’ai été envoyé pour t’aider. »  
« J’ai pas besoin d’aide, » il rétorque. « Et envoyé par qui ? Pour quoi ? »  
« Tu es Boba, » elle affirme. « Un ami de vos parents m’a contacté. Ils s’inquiètent vraiment pour vous et j’étais pas loin. Je veux juste vous aider. »

Boba serre les dents, indécis. Il a besoin d’une confirmation, une preuve, quelque chose…

« Ni olar cabuor Nau’ul, Ben sirbu Ri ures gar. »

Il soupire lentement, relâche un peu la tension et acquiesce. Son mando’a est rudimentaire mais le sens est clair. Personne ne connait le nom de leur Strill domestique. Pour ça il faudrait être venu à la ferme et ça n’arrive pas.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? J’ai pas besoin d’aide. »  
« Non, pas du tout, » elle répond avec un rire dans la voix. « A part que tu as l’air bloqué sur une planète sous domination impériale à environ une semaine de voyage de chez vous. »

Boba pince les lèvres.

« Je m’en sors très bien. Si ça te préoccupe tellement, tu peux rapporter à Ben qu’on sera bientôt rentrés dès que j’aurai récupéré un Hyperdrive, ce qui arrivera plus vite si tu nous laisse tranquille. »

Il sent presque physiquement le roulement d’yeux de son interlocutrice qui met ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je t’aide et je vous accompagne avec mon vaisseau. Je me débrouille bien en mécanique. »

Il hésite un instant avant de soupirer lourdement.

« Tu ne montes pas dans mon vaisseau tant que je n’aurai pas vu ton visage. »

Elle semble hésiter un moment, regarde autour d’eux, avant de lever les mains pour relever sa capuche. Une Togruta, marques blanches et peau orangée avec des montrals et lekku zébrés de bleu. Son visage lui semble vaguement familier mais il ne la replace pas, elle a l’air d’avoir environ son âge ou un peu plus. Elle lui sourit un peu.

« Je suis Ashla, » elle se présente.  
« Boba, » il répond.  
« Je sais. Après toi, » elle fait en s’inclinant en direction du vaisseau.

Boba roule des yeux mais ouvre la rampe d’accès du Me’sen avant d’y entrer, la jeune femme sur ses talons.

* * * *

Il n’aime pas trop Ashla. La Togruta le rend méfiant. Rien ne va avec cette fille. Elle est apparue de nulle part sans aucune explication sur la façon dont elle les a trouvés. C’est louche. C’est même très louche. En plus Luke a l’air de lui faire immédiatement confiance. Il est pas jaloux, hein. Juste que c’est pas normal.

Il a pas réussi à la dissuader de les laisser tranquille et au final il a dû se la traîner jusqu’à la boutique. Bon, certes elle a pas essayé d’intervenir dans son acquisition de l’Hyperdrive. Enfin presque pas. Il la soupçonne d’avoir dit un truc à la vieille mécano quand il ne regardait pas parce qu’elle a été bien trop arrangeante par rapport à avant.

Il retourne au vaisseau en trainant l’over traineau derrière lui. Ashla lui lance des regards à la fois amusés et concernés et ça l’emmerde. Il a envie de lui dire de lui foutre la paix. Il aurait dû insister pour qu’elle le laisse tranquille.

« Tu sais, » elle dit gentiment. « Je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller. Je veux juste m’assurer que tu rentres chez toi sans problèmes. »

Boba serre les dents et laisse échapper un grognement. Voilà qu’elle lui fait la leçon maintenant. Comme si c’était sa faute si son Hyperdrive a claqué au milieu du voyage.

« Boba… » Elle soupire.  
« J’avais pas besoin de toi pour finir de rentrer. Tu peux garder tes leçons de pseudo je- »

Il n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’elle lui plaque une main sur la bouche en le fusillant des yeux.

« Ne prononce pas ce mot ici, » elle siffle entre ses dents. « Tu tiens à nous faire tuer ?! »

Il la fusille du regard et attrape son poignet brusquement pour éloigner sa main.

« Reste en dehors de mes affaires. Et ne t’approche pas de mon frère. »

Elle lui lance un regard agacé mais aussi… Blessé ? Quoi, elle pensait qu’il l’aimait bien ? Prétentieuse. Il laissera personne partir avec Luke. Il serre les dents et recommence à pousser le traineau d’un geste brusque. Il voit très bien quel genre de personne elle est. Et surement pas une amie de Buir. Il l’aurait déjà rencontrée avant. C’est forcément une amie de Ben. Une ancienne Jedi. Pas question qu’elle essaye de l’entraîner.

« C’est quoi ton problème, à la fin ? » Elle siffle d’un air agacé. « Je viens pour vous aider, je te demande rien en échange et tu me traite comme- comme une- »

Boba roule des yeux sans cesser de pousser son matériel. Ces Jedi…

« Le monde tourne pas autour de toi. »

Elle soupire lourdement et le fusille du regard sous sa capuche. Au moins elle est silencieuse sur le reste du trajet jusqu’au Me’sen. Personne autour du vaisseau et ça le rassure un peu. Il pousse le traineau à l’intérieur et referme la rampe derrière eux. Luke est assis sur une caisse dans la soute, balançant ses petites jambes.

« Me'vaar ti gar, Vod ? » Il demande, soulagé de le voir là.  
« Naas ! Tion Ashla ne’shaadla ti cuun ? »

Le petit blond saute sur ses pieds pour lui sauter dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin. Il lance un regard à la Togruta par-dessus son épaule. Boba soupire et lui rend son câlin avant de le reposer. La jeune femme a laissé retomber sa capuche et les regarde d’un air interdit, le visage neutre.

« ‘Lek. Akay yaim. »

Elle se détend un peu alors que Luke lui fait un grand sourire, tout content d’avoir de la compagnie sur la fin du voyage. Ils seront un peu serrés mais bon… Ben sera surement déçu s’il revient sans elle. Il n’a pas vraiment d’occasion de reparler à des gens de son ancienne vie. Enfin… Il espère que ça lui fera plaisir.

La fin du voyage est assez calme heureusement. Luke a l’air enfin d’en avoir marre des aventures dans l’espace mais surtout de la cabine et du cockpit du Me’sen. Ashla le distrait un peu en lui montrant des tours de Force et Boba peut se concentrer sur la réparation de l’Hyperdrive.

Parfois il est content de connaître un minimum sur la mécanique pour savoir faire voler son vaisseau. Luke est assez terrifiant avec les machines en général mais il n’a pas vraiment envie de le laisser s’occuper de ça. Il a beau savoir déjà démonter et remonter les planteurs automatiques de la ferme, il n’est pas encore prêt à le laisser trifouiller son moteur. Il n’a que trois ans, c’est un peu tôt pour ça.

Il n’arrive à se détendre qu’une fois hors de l’espace de vol de Champala et l’Hyperdrive engagé, ronronnant d’un bruit rassurant. Ashla parle avec Luke dans la cabine d’une voix douce. On dirait qu’elle lui raconte une histoire. Il filtre un peu le bruit de la conversation et se concentre sur la programmation de son saut dans l’Hyperespace.

Quand il retourne dans la cabine, Luke est assoupi sur son coin de lit, Ashla dos à la porte en train de hummer tout bas. Elle est un peu penchée sur lui et quand il se décale pour voir mieux son visage il est frappé par son expression triste. Elle relève la tête et ses yeux le frappent. Il hausse un sourcil dans une question silencieuse et elle secoue la tête doucement avant de se lever en arrangeant la couverture sur Luke.

Boba retourne vers le cockpit et s’affale dans son fauteuil. Il y a trop de sentiments qui flottent autour d’Ashla. Il l’entend qui entre et s’assied dans le siège de co-pilote. Il n’a pas envie de lui parler, pas envie de l’entendre se justifier. Il voit déjà les regards tristes de Pa à Luke parfois. C’est suffisant.

Pendant une longue minute il a peur qu’elle se mette à parler mais finalement elle ne dit rien. Il lui lance un regard et elle lui sourit, assise ramassée sur elle-même dans le siège. Il reporte ses yeux vers les lumières de l’Hyperespace et s’appuie sur son dossier.

Le reste du voyage passe très vite. Bien plus que le reste des sauts précédents. Quand l’alarme de proximité sonne et qu’il sort dans l’Espace il soupire de soulagement à la vue de Concord Dawn et de ses couleurs caractéristiques.

« Yaim ! Boba ! Mhi yaim ! » Luke couine en sautant sur le siège du co-pilote, excité.

Boba acquiesce avec un sourire et manœuvre le Me’sen vers le champ d’atterrissage près de la ferme. Ashla est nerveuse derrière lui. C’est assez peu visible mais il le remarque à sa façon de serrer ses mains l’une dans l’autre presque au point de faire blanchir ses jointures.

Quand la rampe s’ouvre, Luke courre vers la sortie mais Boba le rattrape avec un rire quand il manque de se prendre les pieds. Il le redresse et il dévale la rampe pour se jeter dans les bras de Ben en riant.

« Pa ! Ni solus ures gar. »  
« Moi aussi Luke, » Ben répond en le prenant dans ses bras, contre lui.

Boba sourit doucement et donne un petit coup de coude à Ashla avant de désigner Ben de la tête. La jeune femme fait la moue avant de descendre lentement la rampe, un peu hésitante. Ben relève la tête vers elle et ses yeux s’agrandissent sous le choc. Luke se dégage un peu et se retourne pour la regarder.

« Oh, c’est Ashla ! Elle nous a aidé à rentrer. »  
« Ashla… » Ben rit tout bas. « C’est un beau nom. Je suppose que c’est Bail que je dois remercier ? »  
« Il ne m’a rien dit, » souffle la Togruta. « Je ne pensais pas- »

Ben rit doucement et se redresse avant d’ouvrir les bras et se retrouve avec les mains pleines, la jeune fille en train de rire ou de pleurer, Boba ne sait pas bien, contre son épaule. Elle chuchote tout bas contre sa chemise et il n’entend pas ce qu’il dit mais l’expression de tristesse sur le visage de Ben lui dit tout ce qu’il veut savoir.

Il soupire doucement et pousse Luke vers Buir qui est près, juste derrière Ben. Le petit se jette dans ses jambes et se fait soulever dans ses bras avec un rire enchanté. Jango l’emmène vers la maison pour laisser Ben avec Ashla et Boba le suit.

« Alors ? Cette première chasse ? »

Le regard que Boba lui lance le fait éclater de rire et Luke se cache dans son cou pour échapper aux yeux meurtriers de son grand frère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vod'ika : Petit frère/soeur  
Ni olar cabuor Nau’ul, Ben sirbu Ri ures gar. : Je suis ici pour protéger la Lumière, Ben dit Ri est sans vous.  
Me'vaar ti gar, Vod ? : Quoi de neuf, frangin ?  
Naas ! Tion Ashla ne’shaadla ti cuun ? : Rien ! Est-ce que Ashla reste (lit. pas bouger) avec nous ?  
‘Lek. Akay yaim. : Ouais. Jusqu’à la maison.  
Yaim ! Boba ! Mhi yaim ! : Maison ! Boba ! On est à la maison !  
Ni solus ures gar : Tu m’as manqué. Lit. Je suis seul sans toi.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis madluluwriting sur tumblr si vous voulez venir dire coucou. Laissez un commentaire ou un kudo !


End file.
